Aaliyce in Wonderland
by onlyheavenknows
Summary: "Would you please help me get out of here?" asked Aalyice. "That depends a good deal on where you plan to leave to," said the Mockingbird. "I don't care where, as long as I get away from Wonderland" "Oh, you're sure to do that, but the only way is through death"
1. This place called Wonderland

The weight of her collar wasn't heavy. But the weight of reality was.

And it was slowly choking the life out of her.

"1530"

The feeling of being identified by nothing but a number was the worst in the world. Numbers had no characteristics, nothing special about them. The only thing that separated them from one another was value. But there really was no real value in wonderland.

It didn't matter if you had the lowest number, or the highest.

Everyone is on deathrow.

You'd be lucky enough to live long enough to have anyone even remember your number.

"1530!"

Aaliyce jolted as she snapped her head back to attention. She didn't bother apologizing or smiling sheepishly to the obviously annoyed women in front of her.

She was a criminal in her eyes, nothing would put her in good grace.

Aaliyce pulled her card out of her pocket, only to have it snatched from her hand before it could be properly presented. She kept her head low as the woman behind the counter grumbled to herself as she made the transaction.

She just wanted to get this done so she could get back to her cell. It was funny how she had become to crave life behind bars. But in Deadman wonderland, that seemed to be the only safe place for her.

She was no where near the strongest, she couldn't even put up a decent fight. And she didn't have friends to defend her.

Her only option was to hide day in and day out.

It wasn't much of a life, but at least she still had hers.

Not that it was much.

She had told herself the second she was sentenced to death row that she wished her death would come soon. But that was until she arrived at Deadman Wonderland.

Here her own death was in her own hands.

And she just didn't have to strength to take it.

So she made her living doing small jobs just to earn enough cp towards her next piece of candy. It was sufficient and had kept her alive this long.

At least she could go to sleep knowing she had extended her lifespan for another threw days. It wasnt much but considering she was on death row but it still was a big difference between life and death.

"You have insuffient funds"

"W-what?"

There was no way. She checked her balance after she got paid. She hadn't worked those extra shifts for nothing.

Aaliyce fumbled to catch the card that was tossed back to her in dismissal. But there was no way she was leaving, not until she got her candy. This was her last day. She needed it.

"The money is there. I just checked"

"Well the amount you have doesn't match the value. The price was raised"

Aaliyce felt a sinking feeling in her chest. They changed the price?

They always altered prices on things, but never candy. They knew how hard that was to get as it was. Why would they raise it? And why hadn't they sent a warning?

"By how much?" Maybe she could earn a little cp before the day was up.

"1,000"

There was now way she could make that kind of money just like that. To earn something like that you'd have to put your life on the line, or someone else's.

And she wasn't about to play into the games of Wonderland. They had already imprisoned her body, she wouldn't let them do the same to her soul.

"Hey, if you don't have the cp move out of the way. Some people have to funds, kid"

Aaliyce bit her lip not daring to peek back at the aggravated crowd. She didn't want to cause trouble but she couldn't just back down.

Her life depended on that piece of candy.

"Put it on my card"

Aaliyce stared up at the green haired figure leaning causually against the counter. She didn't interact with others but she had come accustomed to seeing a few faces.

But he was new.

He was young. Most definitely still in his teens. He was a tall but he didn't look too sturdy. He definitely didn't fit in with the rest of the inmates.

Aaliyce stared wided eyed as he handed over his card like it was nothing. She knew a few prisoners were well off then others. But she had never witnessed any of them offer it to others.

It was more of a every man for himself world. If you wanted something you earned it.

Yet here was this boy offering over his share.

A pair of gold eyes met hers

"Just candy?"

Aaliyce couldn't find the words to speak only managing to nod silently.

The teal haired teen pocketed his card and recieved his purchase with a soft thank you. He nodded his head, inclining Aalyice to follow him.

She followed numbly, coming to a stop when they cleared the way others.

The boy held out stripped package in his pale hand.

Aaliyce's eyes flickered to the piece of candy in his waiting hands and back to his golden gaze. Did this guys seriously just buy her candy? Did he even look at the price?

"For someone so desperate to buy this, you seem reluctant to eat it. Here let me help"

Aaliyce vaguely registered the sound of crinkling before she felt a soft pressure against her lips. Before she could even think about it her mouth instinctively opened and took it the candy.

Bitterness wasn't the only thing she tasted as it slipped down her throat. Guilty churned in her stomach as she gazed up at her savior.

"Why would you buy this for me?"

He merely shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Its not big deal, I had one from my starter kit"

Aaliyce blinked as she took in his words. Did he say starter kit? He just got a starter kit? That meant he was brand new. She had just taken cp from a newbie. Now he was broke and he had nothing left to get him candy.

"Are you crazy?"

The boy head up his hands in defense with a soft chuckle," Its no big deal. I'll just play that carnival corpse game and win some back"

She couldn't even form words to make a comeback. This kid was most defiantly messed up in the head.

He had just gotten here and he was already wanting to enter in the carnival corpse. Did he even know what that was? That people could die in that. And even if you were lucky to make it out alive, the consequences for the lost may as well be equivalent to death.

She could easily bet he hadn't even read the manual.

"You can't do that. You'll die" she blurted out.

But then again he'd die with out it too. She doubted he had enough time to earn enough cp to buy another candy.

She really wanted to bang her head against something.

Aaliyce lowered her head with a sigh.

"Do you care about me?"

Her head snapped up in surprise.

What did he mean? Of course she cared if he died. It would be on her conscious forever. Even though it was without her knowing, she still had taken advantage of a newbie. And to see him die because of that would haunt her.

"Of course I'm worried I don't want you to die"

Aaliyce chocked back a gasp as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest as she sat ridged as they tightened around her form.

What was with this guy?

"Then that means you're Toto's friend!"

Aaliyce swallowed as she leaned back far enough to meet his gaze. She wanted to believe the guy was just joking for the sake of both of their sanity but he was so sincere.

"What?"

That smile never left his face as his arms moved to grip her shoulders, "Friends care about each other. You care about Toto, so that makes us friends right?"

It sounded logical but he had to understand that more went into that. You don't just become friends with someone because you have a sudden fear for their life. A lot of trust comes in friendship. And there wasn't a lot of trust to go around in Deadman Wonderland.

Aaliyce bit her lip completely lost for words. She wanted to just say screw it and run. But the guy did save her life.

"Look Toto-"

"So can you support me as my friend tomorrow in the Carnival Corpse?"

Aaliyce gazed up at the boy named Toto with mixed emotions. He may seem childish and innocent. But she knew better than to think that of anyone in Deadman Wonderland.

Yet there was something in her that urged her not to let this chance pass. This meeting occurred for a reason.

Whether something good or bad was to come from it, she'd just have to wait and find out.

"I guess so"

(_)

So did you like it?

There are two ways I can take this. I can follow a plot and go in sequence or I can skip around like drabbles. It will still be on the same storyline.

The only difference is how quickly I update. With the later option the second I get an idea I can post it but the first one I have to go through all the slow and boring chapters that are dreading to write. Thus making me less motivated to get them written.

Either way I will get it done. It's up to you (:

(Hope all that made sense)


	2. Mockingbird

Mockingbird.

That became his name for the Carnival Corpe.

Anyone who enters the Carnival Corpse has their identity swapped for an alias. And alias under the species of a certain bird type that matches their abilities or personality.

But when they introduced him as Mockingbird, while Aaliyce would have never of thought of it, it did fit him.

She had known the mockingbird as a sweet bird, albeit a bit annoying when their mockery got about of hand. But they always came off as childish. Only someone with an adolescent mind would take fun in mimicking others.

Aaliyce had only known Toto for less the twenty four hours but it was obvious that he had yet to let go of his immature demeanor.

He was the kind of person that always had something to say, whether he wanted to hear an opinion or not.

If only she knew that wasn't the attributes that qualified Toto for that title.

(-)

Aaliyce was never a fan to spectate the events of Deadman Wonderland. She preferred to earn her keep by working in the background with supplies and restocking.

But as she glanced around the arena she found it wasn't as popular as she believed. In fact the whole place was deserted.

You would think with all the hype about this place that it would be packed, but the stands were empty. Maybe only the popular fights were viewed.

"Aaliyce!"

Aaliyce looked up as Toto was slowly lowered to the floor. She couldn't help but smile softly as he waved full heartdly in her direction. Raising her hand she returned it with a quiet laugh.

She didn't understand how he could be so calm about this. Maybe it was his strategy so he wouldn't let his nerves get to him. But then again, wasn't he always like this.

Or maybe he was just letting her worry for him.

Because Kami knows she was.

Just because she didn't participate didn't mean she didn't know what was going on.

The Carnival Corpse had a gladiator theme where two individuals fought their way to the win. She didn't know why anyone would want to risk their life in something like his. But with candy and nearly one million cp on the winning side if you were separate enough it could be your only option.

But if you did manage to survive, it didn't always mean you were lucky.

You were still a loser and still had to pay the price.

That's where the Penalty Game came in.

It was a slot machine that played Russian rollute on what body part the docters will remove. It could be harmless like hair, maybe a finger. Or more life threatening like an internal organ.

She had seen the victims and it seemed like the odds were never in their favor.

She prayed that wouldn't be Toto's fate.

"And his opponent the ruthless, the bold and the brave, Eagle"

As she watched the cage from the other end lower, she tilted her head back with a silent pray of thanks.

Eagle wasn't nearly as big as he could be. He was still more muscular than Toto but his odds were a bit better than she had previously feared.

At least Toto had a chance to possibly make it out alive. It was just the Penalty Game she had to worry about. But she couldn't help but hope he'd make it out as a winner instead.

"And… fight!"

(-)

Aaliyce's widened when she saw the first splash of blood. She knew it was coming but it didn't make the sight of it anymore welcoming. It came out of nowhere, in honestly she hadn't even seen Eagle strike.

The next thing she knew there was a small explosion and blood was flowing from a gash on Toto's shoulder.

Her head whipped around as she looked to find the source. She wasn't aware that prisoners could bring their own arsenal. That didn't seem very fair.

Aaliyce's worried eyes brought her back to Toto's form. She bit her lip as he gripped his shoulder with a lowered head. It made her want to lower hers as well.

A lowered head was a sign of defeat. She had feared he was getting in over his head but he had spewed such indifference that she was starting to believe that he might actual make it.

Then reality set in.

Who were they kidding. He was a scrawy kid trying to play in a big man's world. She should have taken responsibility. With her balance the two of them could have at least made enough to cover the cost of another piece of candy. And then she could have taught him her way of living. It wasn't the best but they could have managed.

She watched as his shoulders shook. He was breaking down. She should have seen this coming. All that pumped up energy was just excitement and adrenaline. He wasn't prepared for this mentally or physically.

The sound of laughter made her head snap feared that Eagle was making his next move but this laugh was lighter and younger.

It was Toto's.

His hand gripping his shoulder was now soiled with blood, but it seemed like a distant memory to him.

Toto lowered his tongue to his forearm as he licked off a trace of stray blood. That was when she saw the change in his eyes.

It wasn't a change of color or shape. No it was something much deeper.

This battle was taking a change for the tides. And she could already tell she wouldn't like the outcome.

Eagle obviously had yet come to acknowledge the difference as he raced forward to finish the kill. But he hadn't made it far. A surprised gasp escaped his lips as his feet were taken up from beneath him and his back hit the arena floor.

Toto hands were atop the Eagle's shoulders now as he followed the older man to the ground. He had no trouble holding the man to the ground; managing it with just one hand as he brought the other close to his chest.

That's when she first saw it.

Blood.

But it wasn't blood like she'd seen before. It may have looked like blood but she was positive blood didn't move like that, not on it's own.

And humans most definitely didn't have the power to control it.

Aaliyce watched in disbelief as blood flowed from his shoulder, twisting and swirling as it collected just above the palm of his hand.

The blood hardened into a dense sphere. It looked small and harmless but in Toto's hand, she actually feared about the other prisoners life.

Eagle's eyes seemed to widen as if he seemed to recognize it. There was no doubt that Toto pickes up on the fear from his face. It seemed to excite him more.

And with a smile he slipped it past Eagle's lips like a piece of candy.

Eagle gripped his throat with desperation as he struggled to stop the lump of blood from traveling down his throat.

Even if Aaliyce didn't know exactly what was goings on, she knew it would be futile.

Toto threw his head back with a laugh as he brought his thumb and forefinger together.

Snap.

Aaliyce would hear that scream for the rest of her life. That yell of pain would haunt her. The feeling of suddenly combusting from the inside out.

The feeling of death.

(-)

"Let's give it up for today's Carnival Corpse champion… Mockingbird"

At the sound of his name, Toto's gaze snapped to Aaliyce. A smile slipped on his face as his eyes searched hers for approval. He had won just like he said he would. And his friend was there to witness his glory.

But Aaliyce's head was down her eyes downcast. Her mind was racing. She was struggling to try to find someway to connect this… monster to the boy that had offered her candy.

"Aaliyce…?"

Before she could think, her feet were scrambling underneath her as she watched the blooded figure approach the edge of arena. She didn't even register him as Toto anymore.

This was why she kept to herself. Everyone in this place was mad, starting from the director down.

And Toto was nothing different. She should have known not to let her guard down.

Hopping to her feet she made a dash for the door, ignoring the calls of her name from behind.

This wasn't the kind boy that had bought her candy.

The boy that hugged her instantly and named her as his friend.

This wasn't Toto Sakigami. He lost that identity the second he was admitted to Deadman Wonderland.

He was a monster just like the rest.

He was Mockingbird.

(_)

Sorry if this sucks. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I'm terrible with fighting scenes, so this was a challenge. I hope you like it.

And thanks so so so much for the reviews and favourites/follows. It means so much.

So i decided to go with the drabble idea much much easier and I think you guys will enjoy it more (:


	3. An Angel in Devils Clothing

It had been nearly a month since Aalyice had last seen Toto, or more correctly, Mockingbird.

He had become quite famous in Deadman Wonderland. Fear spread quickly through the park and prisoners became more cautious when applying for Carnival Corpse.

Aaliyce hadn't made direct contact with him but he made sure that his presence was known.

Every three days she would find a piece of candy in front of her cell.

The first time she saw it she was suspicious. Who would just leave candy unattended?

She ignored it, thinking whoever had set it would eventually come out or get up. But it remained.

For the next two days it stayed exactly where she found it. Other prisoners passed it but made extra care to avoid it. As if they were scared of it.

And that's when she knew, it had come from him.

By the time she had figured it out it was the third day and another had joined the first.

She had never used one, but she hadn't discarded them either.

She wasn't stupid.

Seven was the number she had come up to in her little stash. It was how she had kept up with the days.

Seven pieces every three days equaled twenty one days.

But her routine didn't change. She still went to work and earned her own money for her candy. It was a wonder how she had never ran into Mockingbird.

Not once had she crossed paths with him and not once had she complained.

How could she be friends with the monster. Someone that not only killed, but enjoyed it.

It was just too much for her to hand.

Just when she thought she found someone like her, normal, he proved her wrong.

Everyone was the same.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

"See you, Aaliyce!"

Aaliyce sent a wave behind her head as she tossed her bag over her shoulder. She had finally finished her last shift and earned enough money for her next candy. She had to add another job to meet the new quota. It didn't demand much more than her other job, but it was quite the distance from her normal region.

It was in the outskirts near the borders. The tasks were more labor than actual skill work; mostly just repairs to anything that went out of order in the main area. Obviously her frame was too small for any of the big jobs, so she just managed the deliverers.

Frankly, it was less work and the pay was good.

So she wasn't complaining.

Aalyice let out a sigh as she started her long trek back. The day was slipping away and the true deadly attraction of Deadman Wonderland would be starting soon.

And she didn't want to be around for the show.

She moved quickly, in a hurry to get as close to the main grounds before the light started to dim away. She was already regretting staying longer than she normally did.

Deadman Wonderland didn't leave room for mistakes like that.

Soft scuffles caused her to jump in her step. It could have been anything but she wasn't taking a chance of peeking. She already had her gaze sent on the gate leading to the main area and she wasn't letting it leave her sight.

Aaliyce willed her mind not to let fear take over as the sounds got louder. Panicking would get her no where. Her only resort was to run. And she wouldn't be able to get the simple command to her legs if her mind was too froze with terror to send the signal.

"What do we have here?"

Before she could even kick off the ground for a sprint, something snagged the side of her bag pulling her forcefully against a hard build. Her breathe caught in her throat as she stared up fearfully at her pursuers.

Not just one.

Three.

It was just her lucky night.

"Now what is a pretty thing like you doing out so late?"

Their sickening chuckles sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't place their faces from anyone she had seen, but that didn't make them any less dangerous.

"Oh, I've seen her before. She was with Mockingbird."

Aalyice felt her heart stop at the name.

She met the eyes of the leader of the group scrutinize her figure as realization flickered over his eyes. A slow smirk smoothed over his lips," You've flown a little far from the coup haven't you?"

Aaliyce tugged tightly on her bag, even though she knew her attempts were futile. Not only was she outnumbered but she was out strengthened. Physically the three on one odds were no in her favor.

She gave another quick pull as her eyes darted around the darkening grounds. Even if someone was around the odds of them helping her were low. Everyone tended to mind their own business. Just as easily as you could die without candy, a life could be lost from the hands of another inmate.

But she wasn't looking for another person but an escape route.

The outskirts had a lot of machinery, which had little parts she could fit in if she could just get away. It wasn't the safest hiding spot but it beat being in the hands of her attackers.

Aaliyce let out a gasp as her light tug was retaliated with a much rougher. She didn't have much time to react and her fruitless attempts of maintain her balance were lost as she stumbled to the ground.

She felt the shadow of one of the lanker ones cover her.

"Mockingbird keeps a close eye on this one. Are you sure we should mess with her. I've seen what he can do boss. And it ain't pretty"

The leader of the group let out a scoff," Obviously not a well enough watch if he let her this far out of his sights. Don't worry, he won't even know we've crossed paths with her. We'll have our fun then we'll get rid of her. There is enough props around here to make her unfortunate death look like an… accident of sorts"

Aaliyce brought her lip between her teeth as tears brimmed her eyelids. She couldn't believe this was how she would meet her end in Wonderland. She had always imagined her life just ticking out from the deprivation of candy.

She never had any qualms with the other inmates. She had always done her own thing and kept out of the scene.

But she knew this time would have come eventually. There was a reason why there were so few women in Wonderland. No matter how strong they came in they were always defenseless against such a large majority of men.

Not one savior in a ruthless bunch.

Yet she had.

Her savior had been sent to her in the form of the same boy she had called a monster.

What was she expecting some little school boy? This was Deadman Wonderland, people didn't get sent here because they robbed a candy shop.

It was a man verses man world, and Toto was just stepping up to the competition. And at the first sight of violence she had turned her back on him in shame.

But she was the one that should have been ashamed.

Even though her intentions of separation were clear, he had still reached out to her.

Protecting her at a distance.

Still watching over her.

And she didn't even deserve it.

She released her lip from her teeth as a whimper escaped her lips,

_" Toto…"_

A deep chuckle bellowed from the large man," I think its to late for prayers, little missy. The gods don't send angels to our part of town"

Aalyice ducked her head and shut her eyes as she waited for the impact. She didn't know how long she sat in that hudled form until she realized that the blow had never come.

It was a soft droplet on her cheek that made her open her eyes.

Aaliyce found herself chocking on a scream as she took in the sight in front of her. The leader of the group stood presented before her, a blade struck through his chest right below his lifeless eyes. His lackeys lay dismembered and strewn at his feet.

She hadn't even heard their screams. And by the still shots of their motionless faces they hadn't even seen the attack coming.

"Aalyice! Are you alright!?"

Aalice's form jumped with surprise at the sound of the familiar tone. She didn't even flinch as the bloodied body fell nosily at her side. Her eyes were focused solely on the blank figure before her.

"Aalyice..."

He seemed hesitant on approaching her, not quite sure how she was going to react. But she didn't give him much time to asses before she was bounding onto her feet.

Aaliyce didn't know how she found herself on her feet but the next thing she knew she was throwing herself at her savior, send them both to the ground. Tears she had held back flowed endlessly down her cheeks as she hugged the figure tightly to her body.

"I-T'm so s-sorry"

There was no response. There didn't need to be. The firm grip that enveloped her small form was enough.

He may not be an angel- **_no_**, he was still a monster.

But for some reason, she felt safety in knowing that.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

I know its sucks and a bit rushed and I **will** be back to edit this! I just really wanted to get an update out to you guys, especially to the gracious ones who reviewed! You guys are the best! Thanks so much 3


	4. Purpose

Aaliyce couldn't say things went back to normal after that night. In fact she couldn't say where anything went. The days just seemed like a blur after that.

She continued with her job. After her attack, her coworker had made sure to never leave her alone. Aaliyce wasn't sure how far his generosity found stretch if another episode reoccurred but she was grateful either way.

But it wasn't necessary.

Toto had created himself a job of his own centered around the simple task of accompanying her to and from work. He would he remained at her job for the length of her shifts but Aaliyce could tell how uncomfortable her coworker was around his presence.

It didn't take long for word to spread.  
Toto was never officially named as the killer of the trio, but it was heavily implied, and everyone got the message and stayed clear for his female companion.

Whether her was named the killer or not hardly effected Toto, and frankly Aaliyce either. She was more than content to just put it aside, and Toto complied easily.

Aaliyce and Toto's relationship seemed to move on from her inner fears. Her mind managed to look past his violent stages because it understood that it would never be directed at her. Toto was her friend, her protector, and that was all she needed.

Aaliyce sighed as she brushed the back of her hand against her forehead to clear the sweat. Her eyes quickly flickered to the clock hanging above her and groaned as she realized just how many hours she had left.

Not that she had anything more productive to do with them anyway.

She quirked her lips as she stared at the piece of equipment in front of her. Growing up, Aaliyce bad never dreamed of being a mechanic or engineer, and certainly didn't have the education for it. But in her time here, she had learned much more information than she would have learned under a normal school session and at a much faster pace.

Aaliyce briefly wondered if she would have ended up in the profession in the real world. She had never even had one in mind in her childhood and this task came to her too easily to be a coincidence. Maybe it was some ancient task buried deep in her family-

" You just screw it in, silly. It really doesn't take that much though."

Aaliyce's nails dug into the wood of her workplace, the only thing she could do from screaming and alerting her workmates. Her heart panted relentlessly as it struggled to adjust to the sudden appearance of the form waiting patiently at her side.

After collecting herself, Aaliyce turned her head to glare at the real haired boy glancing curiously over her shoulder.

"Seriously, Toto? What are you even doing here?"

The said boy only smiled teasingly as he bounced around her ridged form, taking his time as he inspected her small compartment. His shoulder rose in a small shrug," I got bored, I used up all my Carnival tokens for the week."

Aaliyce furrowed her brows in confusion. She didn't even know the Carnival Corpse had tokens. And was he really attending the event that much? Was that all he did while she was at work?

Rolling her eyes she sat down her tools knowing she wouldn't get anything done while he was prancing around. She took the moment as a break and reached for a snack. However the bag of chips hardly managed to get opened before it was snatched from her grasp.

"Ooo, I love these"

Aaliyce's hand twitched around the open space as her eyes narrowed," Toto, you can't just steal my food,"  
she protested.

Toto simply waved her off as he dug greedily into the bag," I'll buy you a lobster for dinner. Fair trade?"

Aaliyce glowered at his baiting move. He knew she wouldn't pass up a good meal. She had long gotten over him using his expenses for her, as long as they were purposeful. She was never the kind of girl to waste funds on items of no use.

She eased her glared and waved him off, causing him to grin brightly.

" Thanks, Aal."

Silence overtook them easily with the exception of the consumption of the chips. Toto had never been in her workplace before, but oddly enough it didn't effect her in the least. She had become so used to his presence in everything else, placing him in her work schedule was hardly out of place.

She continued to finish up the maintenance of the machine as Toto watched quietly over her shoulder, only asking a few questions every now and then.

"But I don't get it," he finally asked.

Aaliyce inspected her work on last time before moving the newly fixed part to the bin to be transported back to the main area. Toto had long finished his snack at the point and watched her patiently as she cleaned up for the day.

" Get what?," she responded finally.

Toto cocked his head to the side as he followed her movements," Why do you still work in this dump? You know I can support the both of us."

Aaliyce paused. Honestly she had expected him to ask this at one point. Toto out life in such a simple perspective, that something like this would easily go over his head.

"Because it has purpose."

Toto opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it," Why do you fight Toto?"

The question stumped him briefly. He had never been asked why he fought. He just did it. The question was more, why wouldn't he?

He was good at it and it paid well. That was a plausible enough explanation at that.

"Because it has purpose right? You do it because it return it does something for you right?"

Aaliyce she knew he wouldn't function if he couldn't fight, just as she wouldn't if she couldn't work. Both of their tasks kept their minds busy and off the dire truth of the situation they were in.

"It keeps us sane."

But who was she kidding.

She was a labeled sociopath murderer and he killed for sport.

Nobody was sane in Deadman Wonderland.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about this super late update. I kind lost my muse here. But I randomly came up with this in the middle if the night. It's completely typed on mobile so I'll come edit and fit things better in the morning. But I wanted to get this out.

I want to thank everyone for your reviews. They make me a very happy writer! I love reading them all and seeing your excitement.

Also since this is a Drabble setting I can write about anything. So I'd love to get some of your ideas. ( it will also help me when my idea well runs dry :O)

I'm willing to take in any suggestions really and I'll try to get them all in. Whatever you guys want! Whether its something simple like more fluff or something more romantic, or something more detailed like a specific scene you want to see.

I'd love to hear them all!

Thanks again for reading! You guys are amazing!

-OHK


End file.
